


Jealousy

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, because it will clog the tag for their ship, but i won't tag it officially, there's yusaku x takeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Ryoken loves Yusaku but won't admit it, so when he sees Yusaku fall for another man, he can't help but feel jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate having feelings and I'm going to make you all hate having feelings too.

‘Jealousy’ is a word that Ryoken refuses to acknowledge.  He was the one that told Yusaku that they weren’t a couple.  He was the one that didn’t want to admit his feelings for Yusaku.  If Yusaku fell for another boy, then Ryoken won’t admit that he feels jealousy towards him.

 

That didn’t mean that Ryoken was free of the curse of jealousy.  He feels it bubbling in his chest whenever he sees Yusaku with Takeru.  He wants to convince himself that Yusaku and Takeru were just friends. Yusaku had even told him that they were just friends.

 

Ryoken doesn’t believe Yusaku when he says that.  He knows deep down that Yusaku liked the other boy.  The other boy has more to offer than he himself has. 

 

He can feel it in the way that Yusaku acts around him now.  Yusaku is more distant, more distracted. Yusaku doesn’t kiss him the way he used to, with that lightning storm of passion that could ignite the darkest places in Ryoken’s heart.  Instead, Yusaku’s kisses feel like a dying hurricane, with all the wind fading away as the hurricane began to disperse.

 

When they sleep together, Yusaku doesn’t hold on to him the same anymore.  He doesn’t reach out in the middle of the night to wrap his arm around Ryoken’s chest.  There’s none of that anymore. It’s all faded away.

 

Ryoken knows that Yusaku has been spending more time with Takeru.  He even knows that Yusaku has started to sleep with him too. He can smell it in Yusaku’s bed sheets, the scent of burnt out matches and pumpkin spice.  

 

He won’t ask Yusaku to tell him the truth, Ryoken knows that he doesn’t deserve it.  Yusaku owed him nothing. They weren’t lovers, not in a committed sense of the words.  They shared their moments of intimacy, both through love making and through the moments when they’d exchange sweet words with each other.

 

Ryoken knows it’s his own fault.  He loves Yusaku but he can’t admit it.  He can’t admit it because he’s afraid. He’s afraid of all the unknowns.  He’s afraid of losing Yusaku, of disappointing him, of making Yusaku hate him.  It’s easier to pretend that he feels nothing than to admit that he feels everything for Yusaku.

 

If Yusaku has moved on from him and fallen for another man, Ryoken will take the blame.  

 

After all, he doesn’t deserve Yusaku.  

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, here's my plans.
> 
> I'd like to write more about this particular au which will get pretty dirty in the future if my plans work out.
> 
> I want to see Takeru talk to Yusaku first though, so I can write him better.
> 
> Then after that, we'll see.
> 
> Plus I'm writing for the 'Big Bang!' and I need to work on it so please keep me in your heart because I'm sooooooooo behind.


End file.
